Young Avengers Assemble
by AddictedtoShipping
Summary: What if one day you lost control? What if one day you lost family...? Who would you turn to? Who's shoulder would you cry on? Who would care for you? Billy Kaplan is your average high-school geek, he's bullied everyday and is treated like a second class. That was until he met Teddy Altman...now his life will never be the same...what fun. Yaoi. Rated M for later chapters. -AU-
1. Chapter 1

William "Billy" Kaplan sat inside his bedroom quietly, with his luscious black bangs swaying in a usual messy way as he was captured in a glowing blue light, his eyes glowing a similar colour. Billy's legs crossed and he began to float off of the ground.

"William it's time for school!" A feminine voice shouted to him, he dropped from the meditating position he was previously in and fell to his bed letting out a soft groan as he rubbed his back from the rather sharp drop.

"Coming!" He yelled standing up and blowing the bangs which covered his face back into its normal position, he walked over and picked up his bag slinging it onto his shoulder; he walked over to his door and opened it, a blinding light shining through the window to make his light brown eyes sparkle. Billy's natural instinct was to cover his eyes by placing a hand on his forehead, shadowing the light from his fair skin.

"William I have to be in the office early this morning so I would appreciate it if you were to co-operate with me here!"

"Sorry Mom, I was just finishing some…homework" Billy lied.

His life was a rather unusual one; it was filled with constant curiosity and wonder as to how he obtained such incredible powers. Heck, he didn't even know if these were considered as powers…ever since his first encounter with the Scarlet witch, Billy's life was never the same.

**-/- **

_It was a dull autumn's day, the sun had practically vanished and auburn red leaves fell from each and every one of the trees that Billy passed. His eye was bruised, his skin was dirty and in his mind he was isolated and stranded. He found himself wandering over to a bench near a dead oak tree, its leaves had all taken flight and left. And the appearance made Billy feel that it suited him perfectly. Like the oak tree, Billy was stuck in a place where he had no say in what happened to him. He sat down on the bench opposite the Avengers mansion, wearing his scraped school uniform which consisted of a white shirt, black suit pants and scuffed black dress shoes._

"_Excuse me…" _

_Billy's eyes continued to stay staring forward at a large gate before him, he could see a woman wearing a bright red hood at the corner of his eye. "…Are you all right?" She asked him kindly. _

"_I'll be okay. Thanks" Billy responded in a hushed tone, he lifted his green bag with the Avengers logo on the middle to create some space for her. _

"_You're bleeding" She told him, sitting down and pulling her hood off to let her dark brown locks flow from the previous position. _

"_Sorry. I thought it stopped." Billy responded reaching up to wipe his nose. _

"_What happened?" She asked removing a tissue from what seemed to be out of the blue. _

"_I kinda got punched in the face. Repeatedly" Billy explained, that didn't seem to settle her curiosity. _

"_Why?" She asked again. _

"_Because I'm different." Billy stated almost angrily. _

"_A mutant?" She asked _

"_I wish." Replied Billy with a frown forming on his face, the woman turned his head and began to clean the patches of dry blood that were on his pale skin. _

"_No, you don't. Believe me…being a mutant only makes people want to punch you more." _

"_Oh, my god…you're," Billy was awestruck staring at the woman "…The Scarlet Witch. You're my favourite Avenger. __**I can't believe I said that out loud.**__" Billy said feeling a faint flush cross his cheeks in embarrassment. _

"_Don't worry" She said with a lopsided smile quirking up. _

_The two of them stood up and began to talk about why he was being bullied "So, when you see this bully at school tomorrow, what are you going to do?" She asked walking alongside the younger. _

"_Run as quickly as possible in the other direction." Billy said lamely, holding onto the handle of his schoolbag tight._

"_No you're going to stand your ground. Show him you're not afraid." She ordered._

"_But I am afraid. If I had powers- _

"_You do," She informed him as the two reached the gates of the Avengers mansion "Everyone has some gift—something they do better than anyone else." _

"_I don't think my keen analytical skills are any match for John Keslers simian strength, so I plan to stay out of his way." He interjected sarcastically._

"_In my experience…the more we do what other people want us to, the more we get into trouble." She stated "Be yourself, and the Keslers of the world can't touch you." She continued. _

"_Despite all physical evidence to the contrary" Billy said feeling a smile cross his face for the first time that day. _

"_What physical evidence?" She asked "Stand your ground. See what happens." She said and with that she was gone. _

_The next day while he was at school Billy had somehow managed to avoid Keslers fists full of fury all day, that was until he was switching classes. He could see that he had found a new punching bag, then he remembered her words…Billy realised that just because he couldn't stand up for himself. It didn't mean he couldn't stand up for others. _

"_Get away from him Kesler." Billy practically spat out venomously. _

"_Why? Is he your boyfriend Kaplan?" He asked grabbing Billy's wrist and holding his large fist in front of his face threateningly. _

"_Is that your way of asking me if I'm single? Cause you're really not my type." Billy said just as his body was thrown to the floor. _

"_What did you say to me?" He asked angrily. _

"_I said…__**get away**__!" Billy yelled with his eyes glowing a bright blue, he grabbed Keslers fist before it hit his face, it sent him flying across the ground with Billy left to stare at him with disbelief. He took to his feet and ran as fast as his body could take him, he could only think back to what the Scarlet Witch had said to him. He did have powers. _

_If only he had someone to help him through the hard and painful days that were ahead of him. With the disbanding of the Avengers Billy couldn't find any trace of the Scarlet Witch and was left to fend for himself. _

**-/- **

"Well, hurry up and eat your breakfast so you're not late for school" Mrs. Kaplan said shovelling things into her bag for the day.

Billy let out a sigh as he made his way over to the kitchen table, placed on it was a glass of orange juice and a bagel. Sometimes he felt it was nice to be a New York stereotype, besides he was pretty sure his mother was trying to make him gain more weight. Apparently he was extremely underweight, his doctor told him that he needed to fatten up some more to prevent future anorexia. Billy found this funny, normally people would be trying to lose weight and here he was being forced to gain it.

Billy sat down as his mother began running around the apartment frantically looking for some document for her work. Rebecca Kaplan was a psychologist, where as Jeff Kaplan was a cardiologist making a life in New York easier than it would be for most people.

He swallowed down his orange juice thirstily "You left your paperwork in the hallway cabinet Mom" informed Billy.

"Thank you dear" She thanked running across the kitchen to the hallway.

Billy nibbled on his bagel feeling almost immediately put off by the taste, he looked around the room slyly "I want this bagel to vanish, I want this bagel to vanish, I want this bagel to vanish" Billy repeated several times as the bagel began fade away.

"G'morning son" Mr. Kaplan said as he reached over and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning dad" Billy replied as he picked up his messenger bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Billy and his father weren't very close, Billy liked sci-fi his dad liked sports. Billy liked books, his dad liked TV. Billy liked boys, his dad liked girls. It was incredible at just how well Billy was able to avoid his father's continuous attempts to set him up with some of his friends' daughters, he could only feel sorry for his younger brothers and when they grew up. He wondered what his father would say if he asked if their sons were single, just the look he would receive made him chuckle. But what 16 year old boy is that close with their dad?

"William Kaplan, get your shoes on immediately or we will both be late," Mrs. Kaplan yelled from the front door "And Jeff please make sure you get the twins to school on time" She added.

Billy waved his dad goodbye, running through the hallway to the front door. He pulled his worn out black and white sneakers on quickly following his mother out of the front door as she ushered him to the subway. He would class himself as quite the nerd, that wasn't something many people would brag about but he was a geek, a nerd, a dork anything along those lines would describe him perfectly. One of the many ways he was known as a nerd was by his long-sleeved blue shirt with a Batman logo on the front and as for his pants he wore his light blue jeans that were still too big for him, even being in a young teen's size.

**-/-**

After around 15 minutes Billy had arrived outside of his High School, its dull colours made him feel automatically tired and the constant stares he was given weren't very settling either.

"Excuse me?" Billy turned his head slightly curious as to why someone was talking to him. Billy looked at the boy and practically analysed him, he had light blonde hair that seemed to be cut in a short yet scruffy style. His skin was fair and his eyes were a dark blue. Then he saw the letterman jacket that he sported 'Of course, I can't even get in the door before I get my first punch' He sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Okay, just get it over with…im used to the nosebleeds now" Billy said expecting to feel the boy's fist collide with his face.

"Uh, I'm sorry what?" The boy asked with a look of confusion on his face, Billy opened his eyes and stared across to him.

"You're here to beat me up right?" Billy said feeling that it sounded more like a question.

"Beat you up? No! I was just wondering if you knew how to get to the main office. It's my first day here, I just transferred from downtown" He said making Billy feel embarrassed.

"Oh, s-sor-sorry…uhm yeah you just-

"Uhm at the risk of sounding creepy, could you show me how to get to the main office?" He asked.

"Oh, you want…me to show you? I'm pretty sure you'd be committing social suicide if you were seen with me, I'm not exactly popular," Billy said frowning lightly at the thought of his popularity status ruining this new boy's chances of being cool.

"Well how about you show me first and we'll have the funeral later?" He said chuckling lightly; Billy raised an eyebrow with a slight smile forming on his lips.

"Don't say I didn't warn you…uhm"

"Teddy. Teddy Altman, great to meet'cha" Teddy said holding his hand out, Billy stared at his hand then blinked a few times before reaching out and shaking his hand awkwardly. Billy almost shivered as their hands connected…it was weird but he felt a tingle of sorts. "What's your name?" Teddy asked with a slight grin appearing.

"Billy." He answered swiftly making his way through the front entrance of the school hoping that he could just lose him in the usually large crowds. But clearly he wasn't going to be lost when he was attaching himself to Billy like a trained dog and its owner.

"So do ya have a second name?" Teddy asked as they made their way down a practically deserted hallway.

"No, I'm the one person in this school who doesn't have a second name…" Billy said sarcastically.

Teddy laughed at his comment "Well then, someone isn't a Monday person" Teddy said making Billy feel tempted to smile.

"Kaplan." Billy stated making Teddy grin.

"Wait as in Rebecca Kaplan psychologist extraordinaire?" said Teddy.

Billy's eyes were slightly narrowed in confusion "You…know my mother?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Wow…I sound like a complete stalker," Teddy said shaking his head embarrassedly letting out a light chuckle "My mom took some sessions a few weeks ago, your mom really helped her. I haven't seen her so happy in a long time," Said Teddy flashing yet another grin.

"Your positivity is giving me a headache" Billy said rubbing his temples roughly.

"Aww aren't you kind" Teddy said sarcastically whilst punching his shoulder playfully.

Billy bit his lower lip and reached up to his arm rubbing it, he'd already been bruised there previously "Well here's the main office, good luck" Billy said turning to leave.

"Not so fast," Teddy said catching him around the elbow, he took out his cell phone and handed it to Billy. Billy simply stared at him "Your phone number. Put it in," Ordered Teddy.

Billy gave him a look as in to say 'What the hell do you want my number for' but gave in figuring it would save him time.

**-/-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-/-**

He was wrong…so very, very wrong… All throughout his classes he received constant messages and pictures from his new "friend" or whatever this guy was. The pictures all of cats and people who apparently failed at several things, it was mentally frustrating but luckily he had somehow stopped texting him during lunch.

Billy sat underneath a large tree that was outside of the school drinking from a small juice pouch, the contents being apple juice. He had a large book sitting on his lap and he was skimming from page to page scanning each and every word thoroughly.

"Well, well, well look who we have here boys…It's Kaplan." Billy gritted his teeth as he heard an overly familiar voice.

"Hey look he's reading, what a nerd!"

"Let's beat him up!"

Before Billy could even think he was being grabbed at by the collar, soon after he felt his cheek ache as his bully punched him roughly. Then another to the stomach, followed with a few more before he was thrown against the same tree "If you tell anyone, we'll kill you" He threatened.

Billy held his jaw tight refusing to cry any more tears over these assholes "What'd you say?" Billy could hear someone from behind the bullies; they all turned to look at him with evil eyes. Billy narrowed his eyes and bit his lower lip seeing Teddy standing there.

"None of your business, Altman. Now buzz off" One of the bullies warned him.

"Listen here, don't you dare threaten him again or you'll be answering to me." Teddy threatened them back, the bullies all ran off and left the two alone "Damn, are you okay?" He asked Billy, lifting him off of the grass.

Billy swiped the grass off his clothes and gave him a short nod, wincing as he reached up to feel his face "Th-than-thank you" Billy stuttered out pulling some tissues from his bag.

"Jeez, so that's why you thought I was going to beat you up" Teddy said taking a tissue and pressing it against Billy's nose, Billy frowned and took the tissue from him wiping his own nose "How long has this been happening dude?" Teddy asked sympathetically.

Billy laughed "What year is it again?" He said sarcastically.

"Seriously how many times have you been hurt?" asked Teddy.

"I couldn't tell you just how many times but I don't know it's been like this since I was eight," stated Billy with a shrug of his shoulders.

Teddy almost gritted his teeth "What age are you now?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Sixteen" Billy responded sniffing up the last of his blood.

"So wait…half of your life has been spent with some guy's fist-

"No. Half of my life I haven't fit in with everyone else, the punches were just came along with it" Billy said frowning at the apple juice that was poured over his book. He reached over and lifted the book letting the juice pour out slowly.

"Well, you better get used to being left alone. There's no way in hell I'm going to let you be smacked around like someone's bitch" Teddy said smiling warmly at Billy.

Billy simply laughed "Good luck with that one"

"So what do you do at lunch?" Teddy asked reaching into his bag, pulling out an apple.

"Well, read. Bleed." Teddy laughed.

"Like I said, don't get used to that…Anyways what type of things do you read?" He asked.

"Sci-fi, comics, graphic novels and other things" Billy said closing his large, old book.

"You read comics too?! Sweet please tell me you read the 'Death of the Family' series?!" Teddy asked making Billy feel lightened up.

"Read? Try memorized, I just can't believe it was Damian who died…" Billy said sadly.

"I coulda sworn it was gonna be Bruce," Teddy said making Billy smile "So you can smile, be careful I've heard that if you keep smiling you might just do it more often" said Teddy.

Billy soon began to understand why people enjoyed having friends, it may have made him sound like a complete and utter loser but sadly he'd never had a friend before. He repelled everyone who ever began talking to him; sometimes it didn't even get as far as talking to him. Sometimes just the sight of him made others want to leave and never see him again. But then there was Teddy, why exactly was he able to be around him without wanting to punch the living hell out of him.

**-/-**

"So you're mother was getting help from mines?" Billy said earning a nod from Teddy as the two exited school "Why if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, my mom's been sorta depressed lately," explained Teddy with a slight frown appearing on his face "But she's so much better now, I mean she was singing again which doesn't seem like much but it's a lot"

"No I get it, I'm just glad that my mom was able to help" Billy said giving him a kind smile which was a rarity.

"So what are you doing today?" Teddy asked making Billy blink a few times trying to understand what exactly he was getting at.

"Uhm the same as any other day, homework, video games and a movie" Billy said as the two neared the subway entrance.

"Well that sounds like fun, what movie are we watching?" He asked with another grin appearing.

"Well it's not a movie it's the Walking Dead…wait we?" Billy asked realising what he just said.

"Yup Buddy, we're gonna be friends whether you like it or not" Said Teddy making Billy raise an eyebrow.

"And who says I'll allow you to join in my reindeer games?" Billy asked jokingly.

"Oh, uhm never mind then I'll see ya tomo-

"I was joking Altman, now hurry up the trains almost here!" Billy said running down the stairs quickly.

Teddy smiled admiringly and ran down the stairs chasing after him; they managed to make it to the platform a few minutes before the train came luckily "So you take a train home? I've been on like three trains in all my time living here" Teddy said chuckling.

"Yeah, well it's pretty fun going on the train…well that is excluding the time I was mugged" Billy said chuckling.

"Great so you're leading me into my possible death" Teddy said sarcastically.

*SCREEEEECH* "Yeah, well you already died socially by being seen with me so you know this seemed like the next best thing" Billy said as the train doors opened, Billy reached over and grabbed Teddy's hand yanking him inside the train before they were trampled by the other passengers. Billy shoved him onto the chair closest to the door, sitting in the one beside him.

"Jeez, these people are fucking insane…" whispered Teddy.

"Pfft…the people who want to share cabs are the insane ones" Billy said with Teddy chuckling in agreement "Watch your feet" Billy warned him as another group attempted to fit inside the overly crowded train. Billy lifted his feet and hugged onto his legs and Teddy copied for a short moment.

"So it is cool that we hang out right? I mean I don't want to seem too pushy" Teddy said making Billy shake his head.

"You are pushy. But its cool, my mom and dad might be relieved that I actually have a f-fri-frien…I can't say it." Billy said rolling his eyes at Teddy's chuckle.

"Wait you are joking right? You do have friends?"

"I have online friends…and acquaintances" Billy admitted flushing.

"Jeez, I am so honoured to be your first," Teddy said before realising what it sounded like "Your first friend…" He corrected whilst murmuring embarrassedly.

Billy's cheeks were roaring a bright red to the point that he could actually feel just how hot they were "Uh yeah, I- I got the new Mortal Kombat game yesterday so we could play that?" Suggested Billy with his cheeks still bright red.

"Oh, I will mop the floors with you Kaplan, I'm the absolute supreme champion of Mortal Kombat…at my seven year old cousins house" Teddy said making Billy giggle.

**-/-**

Once the train reached its last destination, Billy grabbed Teddy once again pulling them off of the train quickly before the large crowds trampled them "My parent's apartment is just up this street" Billy said running up the large stairs with Teddy following close behind him.

"You sure they won't mind?" Teddy asked staring at Billy wonderingly.

"Well put yourself in their shoes…their son hasn't had a friend for eight years, then one day he just brings one home," Billy said giggling "I wouldn't be surprised if they'd throw you some sort of parade…" Joked Billy with Teddy grinning in reply.

"I would enjoy that parade" Teddy stated with a warm smile.

"Just up here" Billy said pulling a door open leading him inside, he then pressed the elevator button gently.

"Damn…I hate elevators…" Teddy admitted chewing on his lower lip.

"I hate them too but it's a quick ride up," Billy said stepping inside the elevator "C'mon"

"Can't I just take the stairs" Teddy asked.

"You want to walk up nine floors?" Billy asked making Teddy pout and step inside the elevator.

"If we die then I'm throwing you down to hell for making me do this" Said Teddy who then took a deep breath as the elevator doors closed.

"It's going to be quick I swea- Before he could finish his sentence Teddy's hand brushed his, Billy could feel another jolt of sorts through his hand as they touched. His cheeks were hot and he couldn't help but smile goofily.

The two exited the elevator as it reached the ninth floor with Billy still flushing deeply "You feelin alight?" Teddy asked making Billy flush deeper, he replied by nodding rapidly before running over to his front door and unlocking it with his house key.

"Uhm my parent's don't get home for a couple of hours so…uhm do I offer you a drink…?" Billy asked feeling anti-social.

"Well that is if you want to be a good host" Teddy said with Billy taking a soda out of the fridge for him.

"Well, uh make yourself at home?" Billy said unsurely, walking over to his bedroom door.

"I'll keep that in mind" Teddy said following him to the bedroom door, the two entered Billy's room.

"It's not very clean…" Billy muttered shyly holding onto his arm behind his back.

"Woah…this…is…awesome!" Teddy exclaimed loudly staring at all of the comics that were on his walls, Billy had taken each of his comics and put them in small glass frames. His walls were completely covered in them and it looked like Teddy's version of heaven "This is the most badass room…ever!" Teddy yelled happily walking around the room to look at all of his comics.

"T-thanks…I collected them all over the years and decided to frame them..." Billy murmured still feeling shy.

"Well these are incredible dude" Teddy said still awestruck by the comic collection.

"So do you have any homework?" Billy asked.

"Uh a few bits and pieces here and there. You?"

"Nope they must be waiting until we're not expecting it," Billy said chuckling "I can help you with yours though" Said Billy kindly.

"Really?! It's hard…" Teddy said reaching into his bag taking the homework out. From that point on he and Billy spent about an hour finishing off Teddy's homework, which Teddy almost dozed off through.

**-/-**


	3. Chapter 3

**-/-**

"Okay we're done…" Billy said yawning gently, he turned to look and see Teddy sleeping on his bed "Oh like hell," Billy said walking over and climbing over him, he pushed him off the bed and smiled seeing him drop to the floor.

"Dude?! What the heck was that for?" Teddy grunted pushing himself off the floor and back onto his feet.

"I just finished your homework while you we're napping." Billy said narrowing his eyes.

"Well sorry but you seemed to be having fun with it, besides you didn't even notice" Teddy said rubbing his arm. Billy gave another eye roll as his response heading into the kitchen to grab an apple "So what are we doing now?" Asked Teddy, Billy simply shrugged as he re-entered his bedroom.

"Can we just watch the Walking Dead? I really don't feel like playing any games now" Billy said making Teddy chuckle.

"Why? Scared you're gonna lose?" Teddy asked tauntingly.

"No, I'm just tired" Muttered Billy softly.

Teddy grinned "Someone's terrified that's he's gonna get his butt handed to him!" Teddy said beginning to make clucking noises.

"You're such a child…" Billy stated rolling his eyes.

"C'mon, pweeeeaaassseeee!?" Teddy begged widening his eyes; Billy took a short moment to stare at just how blue they were. Until he noticed that Teddy was staring back, little did he know that Teddy was thinking the same thing about his honey toned eyes.

"Fine, but just a quick one" Billy said caving in and turning on his Xbox.

They got into the game and began to pick characters "Pfft, Sub-Zero's gonna kick your butt!"

"As if, we all know that Scorpion is going to hand it to ya!" Billy replied before the match started. So there the two sat playing Mortal Kombat like children.

-/-

"Seriously, I still think you cheated…" Teddy said making Billy smile triumphantly.

"Well sorry but when you beat someone 6-0 then it's not cheating Altman" Billy said smiling widely.

"Cheater" Teddy said shoving his tongue out teasingly.

"Uhm, are you hungry?" Billy asked awkwardly.

"A little bit, why?"

"Uh I was wondering if I ordered a pizza you'd have some"

"I'd love some pizza" Teddy said chuckling.

"Uhm is pepperoni okay?" Billy asked twiddling his thumbs cutely.

"It's perfect" Teddy responded watching Billy's small movements with interest.

"Kay kay" Billy said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone out and typing in the pizza place's number.

"Hey Alfonzo! It's Billy…yeah I know I do order pizza a lot…at least I'm a loyal customer right?" Billy said giggling "Yeah can I have a large pepperoni pizza? Awesome…no it's all for me…my parent's are working…I have a friend over…yes I do have a friend meanie…Kay thanks, bye!" Billy said hanging up the phone.

"How often do you eat pizza's" Teddy asked laughing.

"I don't order them that often! I swear…my dad loves the pizza's he just doesn't have a phone" Said Billy childishly.

"Sure he doesn't" Teddy teased; Billy shoved his elbow into his side "Ow!" Teddy exclaimed roughly.

"I may not be as tall as you but I'm just as tough," Billy said making Teddy grin chaotically "What…" Billy said slightly intimidated at the look on Teddy's face, who was walking closer to him "Teddy…stop it…you're scaring me" Billy said as he was lifted over Teddy's shoulder.

"This is what you get for being mean to your friend" Teddy said dropping him on his bed and beginning to tickle him.

"No! Gah! T-Te-Teddy stop it!" Billy exclaimed laughing maniacally.

"Not until you say sorry B." Teddy said laughing along with Billy.

"N-Ne-Never!" Billy yelled trying to hit his hands away.

"Now, now that's not very nice, say sorry B or I'll just keep tickling you" Billy's eyes began to water with tears; Teddy climbed over him and continued to tickle him.

"Okay! Okay! I'm S-So-Sorry!" Billy said thankful as Teddy stopped tickling him after what was ten minutes.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Teddy asked teasing him.

Billy reached up and wiped his hazel eyes, letting another giggle escape before opening his eyes. He blushed deeply seeing how close their faces were, he could practically feel Teddy's breath on his skin. Teddy merely stared down into his eyes with a longing smile on his face, their faces were getting closer. Teddy could have sworn Billy was puckering his lips

*DING DONG!*

Billy squeaked bouncing up and hitting his head off of Teddy's "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Billy apologized loudly reaching up and pressing his hand against Teddy's nose.

"It's cool" Teddy said wincing lightly at Billy's small hand on his nose.

"I'll be right back with an ice pack and pizza" Billy said rushing out of his room blushing furiously, he ran over to the front door and opened it quickly. "Oh hi Eli, how much is it?" Billy asked pulling out his wallet.

"$12.60, Woah…what happened to you?" Eli asked curiously.

"Uh it's nothing Eli, here ya go" Billy said handing over the money and taking the pizza box.

"Is it those damn bullies again? I swear Kate's gonna have a fit when she hears about this," Eli said chuckling lightly "Hey, you ever need someone to put those assholes in their place then just let me know" Eli added waving and heading back to his car.

Billy walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a small ice pack whilst balancing the pizza box on his arm "Teddy, the pizza's here" Billy said walking into his room "And I got you an ice pack…" Billy then narrowed his eyes seeing no one in the room. "Teddy?" He called out confused; he couldn't seem to see him anywhere.

Billy walked over to his bed placing the items down looking inside his closet in hopes of finding him, he then screamed loudly as he felt someone covering his mouth. Billy's eyes immediately began pouring with tears "Haha, Gotcha…I was under the be- Woah are you okay?!" Teddy asked as he turned around to face him. Billy sniffled loudly feeling like he was going to be taken like the last time.

**-/-**

_It was a quiet day, a nine year old Billy had just exited the comic store after collecting almost every issue of Captain America that he could find, he'd been excited to finally get some freedom after being cooped up inside his home by his overly protective parents. He was sure that he could prove to them that he was responsible enough to make it home without getting lost, he slipped into one of the back alley's after seeing a scary looking woman selling handmade necklaces on the street. _

_The back alley was something that he had many mixed feelings about walking down, it was dark and foggy and made him reach up to wipe his eyes and then as if it was out of the blue he could feel a hand covering his mouth. Billy screamed at the top of his lungs but it wasn't enough to be heard through the strong grip the stranger had. Billy looked down to the strangers hand and saw it was a bright yellow, he must have been wearing a glove. _

"_William…you're alive…" Was the only thing that Billy heard before the hand was gone and so was the stranger. _

_Billy ran home as fast as he could avoiding every person he seen, he wiped his eyes and cleared them hoping that they wouldn't be noticed by his mother and his new twin brothers who seemed to notice everything about him. Billy had stayed inside his room for the next few days refusing to talk to anyone. _

**-/-**

"Billy dude, calm down!" Teddy begged as Billy reached up to cover his face embarrassedly.

"I-I'm so-sorry…" Billy stuttered with his tears continuing to roll down his cheeks.

Teddy's heart was breaking as he looked at Billy, he reached his arms around Billy embracing him in a warm hug "Shhh" Teddy hushed inside his ear, Billy sniffled and his tears came to a stop "Dude, I didn't mean to scare you that bad" Teddy said comfortingly in his ear.

"No…it's not that…I just…" Billy couldn't finish his sentences at the moment; he reached up and scrubbed at his eyes trying to keep them dry.

"It's okay, but why were you crying?" Teddy asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's nothing, I'm sorry I even started crying" Billy said with his lips moulding into a pout, he felt completely embarrassed.

"C'mon, being your new best friend you have to tell me" Teddy said following him over to the bed, the two sat down and began to eat the pizza. Billy told him everything, the yellow hand, how he knew his real name and why he cried.

"Okay so let me get this straight, when you were a kid some random dude followed you into an alleyway, covered your mouth and said you were alive?" Billy's reply was a nod "So your real names William?" Teddy asked smiling widely.

"Yes, Theodore…" Billy said smiling back.

"Teddy to you silly."

"Billy to you silly." Billy replied chuckling, the two began to look at each other for a short second. Billy chewed down on his tongue nervously whilst Teddy bit his lip longingly.

"Billy Dear, we're home!"

"Crap…" Billy muttered under his breath.

"And I'm guessing those are the parents of William Kaplan?" Teddy said earning a smack across the head from Billy, who was walking out of his room to see his family.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad and Hi brats" Billy said hugging his mother, shaking his fathers hand and then messing his twin brothers hairstyles up "Uhm, I hope you don't mind but I uh- have a friend over" Billy said gently hoping they'd take it well.

"It's about time nerd," Leon said to him smirking with his twin Connor nodding with a grin.

"Boys do not be so rude," Mrs. Kaplan scolded her sons for being mean "It's wonderful that you have a friend over, would it be okay if we said hello?"

"Uh sure, I'll just go get hi-

Before Billy could continue, Teddy had left exited Billy's bedroom smiling friendlily "Hi there Mrs. Kaplan, Mr. Kaplan. I'm Teddy Altman, nice to meet you" Teddy said politely holding his hand out for them to shake.

Billy mentally cursed himself, he finally found a friend and his family were going to be the thing that scared him off "Hello Teddy, it's a pleasure to meet you too. Do you go to the same school as Billy" Teddy's reply was a simple nod.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you. But I was just leaving" Teddy said politely once again.

Billy nodded rapidly, frowning at the current situation…He'd ordered pizza and for what? He barely ate any of it, he was just trying to think of Teddy and this was how he repaid him…that's just what best friends are for…

"Bye Teddy…see you uh, tomorrow…" Billy said waving as Teddy made his way out of the apartment quickly, it was official he hated his family…

**-/-**


	4. Chapter 4

**-/-**

It had been a couple of hours since Teddy had left and Billy couldn't help but feel empty at the loss of his only current friend. Sure he always had Kate and Eli but they were pretty much like family to him, they were always there when he needed them most but they weren't there when he was going through teenage crises.

Billy had turned out all of the lights in his room and changed into his boxers and a large Captain America shirt which was practically a dress on him. "I want to clean up this mess, I want to clean up this mess, I want to clean up this mess" Billy chanted repeatedly watching the many items that covered his floor disappear in a wave of beautiful blue mystical energy.

Billy walked over to his window and opened the curtains soaking in the dark night with a passion; he then slipped into his bed and covered himself in the sheets staring out to the moon almost looking for guidance. Billy knew there was one person that could help him at a time like this…but she was gone and probably didn't want to be found. He could feel his eyes closing and could feel himself drifting into slumber.

**-/- **

_Billy could feel his spine shivering at the sight before him, he could see the streets of New York. It was under attack, blood streamed down the streets, bodies lay across the rooftops and the heroes were all fighting against each other. _

_Ms. Marvel was crushing Captain America's skull. _

_Iron Man was roasting Spiderwoman alive._

_And The Scarlet Witch was loosing a battle against…him…it was him…The man with the yellow glove._

"_NO!" Billy screamed at the top of his lungs his body was thrown into the air and it blasted out all of his blue mystical energy. It created a beautiful shimmer across the dark red skies._

_Billy could feel himself flying across the sky toward the Scarlet Witch trying to save her; he could see the man smashing at her chest repeatedly. Her skin was beginning to bruise, her blood was beginning to pour…Billy screamed once again feeling a large amount of energy blast out of his system towards the evil man. _

_He dodged it and fired something back at Billy; before he had time to react his body was being thrown across the sky. Billy could see his life flashing before his eyes as he neared the blood like rivers that flooded the city. _

"_No!" Billy could hear someone yell before he dropped inside the blood, his eyes closed and he let himself slip into unconsciousness. _

**-/-**

Billy jolted up out of his bed with tear stained cheeks, he had been crying in his sleep "It was just a dream, it was just a dream" Billy said to himself trying to keep himself from crying once again.

Billy then froze as he look over to his window…there was some creature staring into Billy's window looking at him with interest. Billy stepped out of his bed and slowly made his way over to the window staring at the creature with curiosity. His skin was green, as were his eyes. His hair was black and his build was rather brute like, Billy couldn't help but stare at him with fascination.

Billy's fingers gliding along to the windows handle, he turned it counter clockwise and opened the window "H-He-Hello" Billy called out in his small voice that held little confidence. Billy stared at the large wings that were attached to the creatures back, they looked interesting to say the least.

The creature merely stared at him with the same amount of fascination that Billy had gave to it, Billy didn't know what it was he was doing but he didn't care. He climbed onto his window and stepped outside dropping from the building, his eyes began to glow the same luminous blue and his body had been covered in the energy as he shot up into the air. Billy allowed himself to float up back to stare at the creature with wonder.

Billy's clothes had changed; they had gone from his pyjamas to a tight black outfit that Billy couldn't quite understand why he was wearing it. His face was covered around his cheeks by the same black material which connected to a metal headband of sorts. His wrists held a similar type of metal formed into wristbands, with his neck being covered by a small red scarf that looked used and tatty.

Billy stared into the creature's eyes wondering if it knew what he was saying "Hello?" Billy called out again floating closer to the creature.

"Hi." It took Billy a few moments to realise that the creature had replied to him.

"My name is uh," Billy took a minute to gather a name for himself "Wiccan…" He said gently nearing the creature.

"Hulking." The creature apparently called Hulking replied.

"It's nice to meet you…Hulking" Billy said floating closer, reaching a hand out for him to hold.

Hulking reached out and took Billy's hand his large one shaking it delicately "Nice to meet you too…" Hulking said letting go of his hand quickly "I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you?" Hulking asked making Billy's lips pout slightly.

"Uh…I'm a human, I-I-I think…" Billy stuttered chewing on his lower lip with a confused thought going through his head. What if he wasn't a human? The idea had never really come across his mind before.

"That makes two of us…" Hulking replied reaching up and scratching his head awkwardly "Uhm maybe we should get away from this street…before we attract any un-wanted attention" Hulking suggested with Billy nodding, beginning to float up to sit down on one of the rooftops.

Hulking flew up and landed down beside him gently "Uhm I didn't mean to stare at you when you were sleeping…I was just passing through the neighbourhood and I couldn't look away" Hulking said staring over to Billy longingly.

Billy's cheeks flushed a deep red as he stared at Hulking waiting for him to say he was joking, but he never did "Oh…I uh it's okay…I was having a bad dream anyways" Billy said biting on his lower lip.

"So what's your real name?" Hulking asked raising an eyebrow.

"…I uhm…its Billy…what about you?" Billy asked.

"Sorry pal, but us superheroes need to keep our secret identities" Hulking said grinning widely.

"But wait, that's not fair!" Billy moaned punching his arm "Wait superhero? Like Captain America?" Billy asked.

"Yup, wanna be my sidekick" Hulking asked jokingly.

"Sure" Billy stated smiling widely.

"Wait seriously?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to be a sidekick…the sidekicks are always the cooler ones" Billy said sticking his tongue out giggling.

"As if, the sidekicks are always the ones who get the deaths" Hulking said chuckling.

"So you'd let me die? Jeez, I'm offended" Billy said rolling his eyes.

"I'd never let you die, I always save the day being the main man" Hulking said smirking.

Billy simply rolled his eyes once again "Whatever, I get my own spin off comic anyways…" Billy said chuckling at the look he was being given.

Hulking laughed at Billy "You're funny…" He said staring at him with that same longing look, Billy couldn't help but blush at the gaze that he had on him.

"So what are your superpowers?" Billy asked trying to get him to look away from his bright red cheeks.

"Uh, well I can fly, shape shift and have a lot of strength," Hulking said flexing for Billy, who giggled almost girlishly in response "And uh I'm still new to all of these, so uh yeah…I'm still learning about them."

"I'm new to this too," Billy said smiling lightly "Well I've had them for a while but uhm I've only started to use them like this…I still have no clue why I'm wearing this," Billy said looking down to his skin tight outfit.

"It looks awesome," Hulking replied making Billy's cheeks turn red once again.

"It does?" Billy asked shyly.

"Totally, you look like you could be Thor's son?" Hulking said giving him a large grin.

"I would say you could be the Hulk's son, but I doubt that it'd be easy for him to reproduce" Billy said giggling at the thought.

"Hulk want lady." Hulking said impersonating the Hulk's voice, Billy broke out into fits of laughter finding the impersonation hilarious.

"So how old are yo- Billy's sentence was cut short as he felt his body being blasted across the rooftop.

Hulking's eyes whipped around to find the person who attacked him. His eyes narrowed as he saw a man in a bright green outfit with yellow lightning patterns up the sides, he wore a matching mask and his entire body seemed to radiate electrical energy.

"I am Electro. I shall end you" He called out loudly.

Hulking backed away slowly making his way over to Billy, he slipped his arm around his shoulders and helped him onto his feet "Okay then, I'm gonna hope you know how to fight…"

"Uhm, I could try…" Billy replied pushing his bangs out of his face.

Hulking chuckled "Well, that'll do" Hulking said sprouting his wings and flying towards Electro, only to be blasted back into the roof.

"Hulking!" Billy yelled forming a shield underneath Hulking to protect him from the fall. Billy stared over to Electro with an annoyed look. "Okay Sparky time to unplug you" Billy called out gripping his fists tightly, flying over to Electro.

"Do not humour me child" Electro said confidently blasting more bolts at Billy, who dodged them easily.

Billy continued to dodge his powerful attacks until Hulking pounced into the air, knocking Electro onto the roof "Great shot." Billy called over smiling lightly at him; he could have sworn that Hulking had winked at him.

"Let's end this!" Hulking yelled.

Billy took a deep breath letting his body be covered by blue energy; it flew through his hair and brightened his eyes. He raised his hands towards Electro "Iwanthimtodisappear, Iwanthimtodisappear, Iwanthimtodisappear" Billy chanted as Electro began to vanish, the last thing that Billy remembered was the bright moon shining through the sky.

**-/- **

Billy yawned loudly as the sun soared through his bedroom window; it gave Billy's body a small amount of warmth. Billy stared down to his clothes then almost gasped realising that he was still wearing the outfit from last night, he quickly stripped it from his body and shoved it underneath his bed mattress.

"William, wake up it's time for school!"

Billy groaned loudly hearing his mothers annoyed tone, he slipped into his closet beginning to peel off the clothing that was practically glued to his skin. His eyes wandered over to the mirror inside his closet, he could only look at his body with complete annoyance, his body was so scrawny plus his skin was a light milky shade that made him wish to be one of those sun kissed muscular meat-heads that were shown on MTV.

Billy folded the costume perfectly making sure to protect it from any possible creases "Just a second mom, I'm getting dressed!" Billy informed his mother pulling out a set of clothes for the day. It was a white shirt with long black sleeves that he rolled up past his elbows. He wore a similar pair of jeans that were supposed to be tight on his body but being the petite size that he was they were rather loose fitting, so Billy hooked a belt around the material in hopes of keeping them on his waist. He lastly shoved some socks on exiting his closet and grabbing his bag quickly, his mother wasn't the patient type.

Billy smiled as he looked into his brothers' bedroom, there they slept peacefully. Billy didn't like that…. "Wake up brats, it's time for school" Billy yelled hearing loud groans and moans from his younger siblings. And just like the day before Billy ate a tiny amount of food, making it disappear soon after. Say good morning to his dad then run out the door with his mother in attempts to catch the train to school.

**-/-**

Billy walked along the curved pathway after just passing the large school gates; he'd ignored the many snickers and snorts as he walked into school. It seemed that even without saying anything to any of them they had already classed him as a nerd, but its not like Billy didn't do the same to them he was pretty much the king of snap judgements. As soon as he'd entered the school he made his way along to the library, he had made it his sanctuary. It was dim, quiet and deserted. It was his own personal heaven.

"Good morning Jacob" Billy greeted as he passed the main desk inside the library.

The librarian known as Jacob smiled warmly at him "Ah Mr. Kaplan, a good morning to you as well" Jacob said with a wide smile crossing his face, Billy was one of the only people who was interested in the library.

"How was the poetry reading at the coffee store?" Billy asked sliding his bag onto the side of the library desk.

"Ah, as always it was dire. All of these young poets have the proper tone for reading their poems, although they have no writing talents whatsoever" Jacobsaid scratching his head almost tiredly.

Billy giggled softly "That bad huh?" He asked receiving a small nod. The librarian was a young man no older than 21, he had dark brown hair, rather tanned skin and a very well shaped body. He wore an outfit which consisted of a black polo shirt and a pair of black dress pants.

"You have no idea, it's like no one ever listens to what I teach them at those lessons" Jacob said taking a sip from his scalding hot coffee "Sorry I'm being rude, how are you Billy?" Jacob asked looking up to him with a kind smile.

"I'm okay I guess..." Billy replied with his teeth sinking into his lower lip.

"That doesn't sound like a solid answer; do you want to talk about it?" He asked tilting his head slightly.

"I don't want to bother you" Billy said biting down harder on his lip.

"You aren't a bother, now sit down and tell me what's wrong" Jacob ordered pointing towards the chair in-front of his desk.

"Uh well, I met a friend yesterday," Billy started after he sat down on the chair "And well I haven't had a proper friend before so it was an odd experience that I actually enjoyed" Billy continued smiling gently. "Anyways, when my parents got home he suddenly had to leave and it hurt…I just feel like I might have scared him off, which is something that I don't want to happen" Billy said soon taking a breath after he had finished speaking.

Jacob took a small moment to think of what words to say "Well Billy, it seems to me that the lack of friends in your past has lead you to feel that you need to hold onto the friend that you currently have, Jacob explained wisely "My point being that you may need to loosen the reins on this new friend of yours" Jacob added giving Billy another charming smile.

"Thank you Jacob" Billy stated making sure to keep that inside his head.

**-/-**

During first period Billy sat quietly inside the corner of his classroom ignoring the people who still seemed to be snickering at him. Every time that Billy looked over to the others in the classroom they seemed to be sucking on their thumbs and making fake crying noises. _'What the hell are they doing that for?' _Billy thought curiously.

"Hey Kaplan, don't cry if we're mean to you again" One of the guys called out getting a large, laughing response from the others inside the classroom. Billy merely stared at them wondering what the hell it was everyone was laughing about.

"**William Kaplan to the Principles office" **Billy's eyes widened as he heard his name being called out by the school announcement system. He slipped out of his chair and left the classroom clutching onto his school bag nervously.

Once he reached the Principles office Billy knocked on the door gently awaiting a response, the door opened up quickly and his Principle welcomed him into the room and into a chair. Billy had his eyes widened once again as he saw Teddy sitting in the chair beside him, he would have asked him what this was about but he was sure that the Principle would be the one to tell him that.

"Mr. Kaplan I'm sure you're wondering what I've called you out of class for correct." Billy's reply was a short nod "Well it would appear that all through these hallways there are pictures of yourself crying" Billy narrowed his eyes realising that was what the others around school must have been joking about. The Principle slid a photograph of Billy onto the table with the exact description that he was informed.

"What the hell" Billy murmured under his breath whilst biting on his lower lip tightly.

"It would also appear that your "friend" over here was the one to put these around school" The Principle said making Billy turn his head to stare at Teddy with a look of disbelief. He couldn't believe it…he had been fooled, he had told him one of his deepest darkest secrets and this was how he repaid him.

"I was- Before Teddy could even explain himself Billy had slammed his fist across his cheek roughly, he couldn't believe how angry he was, this here was exactly why he didn't trust people. Billy ignored the Principle's constant yells asking him to stop, but he refused to stop…this was long overdue. He was tired of being treated like dirt, he was tired of being treated like he was second class…he was tired of being the victim.

**-/-**


	5. Chapter 5

**-/- **

"William Kaplan, I hope you understand what you did was wrong." Rebecca lectured him with a firm look on her face.

"Of course because when I stand up for myself it's wrong but when those assholes at school post pictures of me when I'm most vulnerable that's completely fine" Billy snapped letting out a sharp exhale.

"William you're mother and I understand that what Theodore did to you was wrong but you shouldn't resort to violence" Jeff said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No you don't understand what I'm talking about…" Billy said holding his jaw tightly.

"Well why don't you tell us?" Rebecca asked kneeling down to look her son in the eye while he sat on the sofa.

"I- I- CAN'T OKAY!" Billy yelled storming out of the living room and into his bedroom, locking the door behind him.

Billy threw himself onto his bed and let his emotions flow out into the pillow, he'd never felt so betrayed, he'd never felt so worthless…it was the most humiliating thing to happen to him ever "Billy please come out and talk to us!" Rebecca pleaded from behind his door.

"Please, just leave me alone!" Billy begged tightening his grip around the pillow desperate for some form of comfort.

"As you wish son, but once you are ready we'll be here for you" Jeff said leaving Billy alone.

'Forever alone…' Billy thought whilst sobbing into his pillow.

Billy spent the next hour pouring his heart into his pillow, he knew that he should talk to his parents about this issue but he had no clue where he'd even begin to start. I'm in love with another boy? I'm a magic wielding teenager who's now running about with a huge green hulkling as my partner? Why did his life make him feel like jumping in front of a cab?

Billy pulled his body up from the pillow eventually feeling ashamed of himself, a week ago Billy would have been able to come home and deal with any situation like it was a breeze. Now if he looked into a mirror all he would see was a cracked shell of what he used to be, he gave a short frown before shaking his head a few times. He just needed some fresh air; he needed to let himself move past this minor setback.

He walked over to his window, looking out into the dark sky that he gave him a sense of serenity. Billy opened his window and stuck his head out of it looking down to see if anyone was around, he quirked an eyebrow seeing there was no sign of life down below, it was almost like the entire city had taken a break. Billy swung his legs over the window and let his body float into the air, he'd been learning to control his flight abilities and managed to use his magical powers to help protect and defend himself.

"I want to be dressed like Wiccan, I want to be dressed like Wiccan, I want to be dressed like Wiccan" Billy chanted mystically making his regular clothing disappear and dress him in his "superhero" attire from the night before.

Billy flew his way up to the roof of his apartment building, landing gracefully on the edge of the roof. He let out a small sigh of calmness as he felt the cool breeze blow his bangs away and dry the wet patches where his tears used to lay "Woah, funny I'd see you here" Billy turned himself slightly to look over his shoulder and see Hulkling standing behind him.

"Oh…hey" Billy said weakly letting another sigh escape his lips.

"Something wrong?" Hulkling asked walking over to the edge of the building.

"Uhm…nothing…" Billy said holding his jaw tight refusing to show his emotions.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right Billy" Hulkling said sensing his partner's distress.

"I know that…I just- I need to tell someone…" Billy said feeling his eyes begin to tear, he reached up and rubbed them stopping the tears from falling.

"C'mere and tell me about it." Hulking said making Billy nod and float over to him.

The two sat down on one of the ventilation boxes "Well it all started a few days ago, I went to school and met a boy named Teddy…he was really nice and I trusted him, he was the first friend I'd ever had and then as soon as I realise what it's like to have a friend he stabs me in the back and spreads pictures of me crying all around the school making me even more of a social outcast then I already was," Billy said chewing down on his tongue to keep himself from crying.

Hulkling looked into Billy's eyes for a short moment, he reached over and took Billy's cheek in his large hand "You are perfection…and any guy who's that much of an asshole doesn't even deserve to know you" Hulkling said making Billy's cheeks glow a deep shade of pink "I-I like you Billy," Hulkling said smiling gently "A lot" He added nervously.

Billy smiled widely feeling his heart flutter two times too fast "I- I uhm like you too" Billy said leaning over and kissing Hulkling's cheek softly.

"You do?!" Hulkling asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…I do…" Billy said shyly looking down and twiddled with his thumbs.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me Billy," Hulkling said grinning from ear to ear "Or should I say Wiccan" Hulkling teased making Billy giggle for the first time that day.

"Say what you will Hulkling" Billy said smiling uncontrollably.

"Keep smiling Billy…I- it makes me happy when you smile," Hulkling said making Billy nod "Even when you feel like there's nothing left, like you're world could never get better…smile." Hulkling stated adoringly.

"As long as you do something for me" Billy said teasing him.

"Anything" Hulkling replied.

"Hug me…" Billy asked biting his lower lip, blushing anxiously.

"Like I said, anything," Hulkling said reaching over and wrapping his arms around Billy's small waist embracing him warmly "You're so beautiful" Hulkling whispered into Billy's ear.

**-/- **

Billy woke up early in the morning with his eyes fluttering open to the bright light that made its way through his curtains; he pulled his tired body out of bed with his mind trailing back to the previous night. His cheeks flushed as he remembered the sweet, warm embrace that Hulkling kept him in "He's so sweet," Billy murmured "It makes me happy when you smile" Billy recited Hulkling's words with his cheeks flaring red.

"William, are you awake. Please we have some matters to discuss this morning…" Rebecca called through to her son.

Billy let out a small yawn as he pulled his hairbrush through his black locks, placing them in the usual style that they were expected to be in "Just coming mom," Billy called back standing in-front of his mirror "I want to be dressed for the day, I want to be dressed for the day, I want to be dressed for the day" Billy chanted allowing his magical blue energy surround his body and dress him in his clothing for the day, he wore a pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt and a large midnight blue coloured hoodie and he pulled the hood over his head to cover up his hair.

Billy exited his bedroom and walked down the hallway to make his way into the living room "Hi, uhm what is it?" Billy asked looking at the small group of people that were gathered around his coffee table; Billy narrowed his eyes in anger seeing a certain blonde haired boy sitting across from him "What's going on here?" Billy asked moving his line of sight from the blonde teen to the floor.

"Willia-

"Billy." He corrected his mother rudely.

"Billy…we understand that many things have happened recently but your father and I decided to invite Theodore and his mother to discuss and work through these issues you've been having at school." Rebecca said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Mom I'm your son, not you're never ending client okay. Stop treating me like a child, if I wanted to talk through what happened I would have talked about it instead of punching him." Billy replied walking over to the fridge taking a bottle of water from it.

"Billy, please just sit down and listen to what Theodore and his mother have to say" Jeff asked his son with a look saying 'you better take a seat and listen, or else'

"Fine…" Billy said rolling his eyes and taking a seat opposite Teddy.

"Hi Billy, I'm Mrs. Altman…firstly I'd like to say that I'm really sorry for all of the humiliation and pain my son has caused you" Mrs. Altman said politely.

"Its fine Mrs. Altman, I'm not mad at anyone for what they did to me…I'm over it." Billy said giving her a sweet forced smile.

"Oh, really? Well I believe Teddy has something he'd like to tell you" Mrs. Altman said nudging her son's shoulder indicating for him to talk.

"I uh…yeah I want to say sorry. But first uhm with all due respect Mr and Mrs. Kaplan would you mind leaving the room with my mother so I can talk to Billy in private," Teddy asked politely.

"Of course dear, we'll go and leave you two alone for a few minutes," Rebecca said walking out of the room "Behave Billy."

"No promises" Billy muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes in annoyance at the blonde moving over to him.

"Billy, look at me for a second…" Teddy begged the other boy.

"Why, so you can take another picture of me and spread it all over school? Or wait would it suit you better if I personally took some of the most embarrassing and humiliating pictures of me ever for you to spread across the entire city" Billy snapped angrily.

"Okay Billy you need to be calm and listen to me for a few minutes" Teddy stated sitting on the coffee table in-front of Billy.

"Make it quick, I have to go back to rotting in my own hell" Billy said lowering his gaze to the floor.

"Okay I know you think that I was the one who spread those pictures around school but I swear to god that I didn't" Teddy said trying to look Billy in the eyes.

Billy pulled his hood over his face "Oh and I suppose it was just the picture fairy who done it" Billy said sarcastically.

Teddy sighed gently "Okay I know it sounds like I'm lying but I swear I'm not. See what happened was…

**-/-**

_Teddy walked into the gym locker with his phone held in his hand, he smiled lightly looking at some of the pictures he'd found on the raven haired beauty's facebook page. He scrolled through the many pictures he was able to find, he knew that it was seriously stalkerish of him but he really couldn't give a fuck…When it came to Billy he'd be all kinds of stalker for him. He continued to scroll through the pictures he had on his cell phone but narrowed his eyes seeing he still had a picture from last night. _

_When Teddy snuck up on Billy he'd expected to capture a picture of the teen being scared or startled at the least, but he'd never expected to see the perfect boy cry when he scared him. 'I better delete this' Teddy thought moving his thumb over the delete button. _

"_Hey what's that you got there?" Greg asked grabbing Teddy's phone out of his hand "Hey it's that nerd crying, haha this is hilarious" Greg said laughing hysterically. _

"_Dude, we should spread this around the school, awesome idea Teddy!" Another jock called out starting some cheers throughout the locker room. _

"_Hey gimme my phone back!" Teddy yelled into the other yelling voices. _

"_Let's go to the copy room and get more copies!" Greg yelled receiving a roar from the rest of the jocks. _

**-/-**

"So I swear it wasn't my fault Billy" Teddy said still trying to look into Billy's eyes.

Teddy reached his hands out, pushing his hood out of his face "B-Billy…" Teddy whispered gently seeing the glassy eyes that Billy had, he seen the tears beginning to flow down his cheeks.

"So it wasn't your fault?" Billy asked whimpering slightly.

Teddy nodded repeatedly "I swear it wasn't my fault, please can we be friends again?" Teddy asked giving Billy a charming smile.

"I- I- don't know if I can do that…" Billy said looking down once again.

"No look at me" Teddy said lifting his chin to stare him in the eyes.

"T-Teddy I don't trust people easily and…I trusted you and then before I knew it my trust was betrayed" Billy said chewing down on his tongue roughly.

"Billy, I swear to god that I will never betray you're trust ever again," Teddy promised Billy rubbing his chin with his thumb "Remember what I told you…Smile because it makes me happy when you smile" Teddy said grinning wildly.

**-/- **


	6. Chapter 6

**-/- **

Billy felt his eyes widen as he stared over to the sandy haired boy with a shocked expression on his features "T-That was you? You're _Hulkling_?" Billy's voice was weak and small as he felt all of his emotions attack his heart left and right.

He liked Hulking. He hated Teddy…even if what happened was just an accident "Uh, yeah…" Teddy replied scratching the back of his head "Wiccan." He added making Billy snap.

"Why do you insist on making me feel bad…why didn't you just tell me who you were before?!" He called out in a loud voice "I feel humiliated, stupid and weak." Billy said gritting his teeth together before running back into his bedroom slamming the door behind him, leaving a blonde shape-shifter in the hallway with a more than confused look on his face.

"Uhm Theodore, I would guess it's time that we get going now. Thank you Jeff, Rebecca" Mrs. Altman said grabbing Teddy by the wrist, pulling him out of the apartment.

**-/- **

"You are going to apologize to William as soon as possible Theodore, first you let those idiots take your phone and post pictures of William around the school. And now I find out that you've exposed what you are, now if you wish to eat for the next week I suggest that you tell me the entire story" Mrs. Altman demanded as she and her son sat in the car, driving to their home.

"Mom…I'm sorry about breaking the whole 'never show anyone your abilities' rule but its different here. Billy has abilities too…awesome ones" Teddy said with a goofy smile spreading across his cheeks at the thought of Billy using his powers.

"Theodore, that isn't what I asked for." She replied frowning as they seemed to be caught in some heavy traffic.

"Okay, uhm well on my first day of school I seen this boy walking into school so I decided to ask for directions. Billy looked scared of me for a few seconds but then he looked calm, he thought I was going to beat him up…saying that he was used to getting nose bleeds and crap like that from other guys," Teddy stopped talking for a few seconds, clenching his fists together…like hell would people be touching Billy "And uh he was just really stubborn so I decided that I wanted to be his friend, turns out we had a lot in common…it was awesome…so we went to his house and then I tried to scare him and he was like crying because of something of his past. I took that picture that's around the school when he started crying because I thought I would have gotten a picture of him being scared."

Mrs. Altman scoffed "Yeah, well as much as I love this 'Best friend' Story I'm waiting to hear the part about you exposing your true self."

"Oh yeah, well basically I felt bad that I had to leave so early so I decided I'd go and see how he was…I know this sounds creepy but I was just watching him sleep for a little bit. Then he just woke up, staring at me like I was just another person, he then jumped out of his window. I was shocked and about to dive down to save him but he just started glowing this neon blue colour, then before I know it I'm floating across from a magic guy." Teddy said taking a few moments to catch his breath after speaking so fast.

"Hmm, well I suppose we don't have anything to worry about there. But you on the other hand better make sure that William is feeling better, god knows what could happen if he could change the course of events" Mrs. Altman said sighing as the traffic had began to ease.

"I will, but I told him who I was and he was hurt…I don't get why"

"Are you honestly that thick headed? William's hurt that you were hurting him as Teddy and comforting him as your true form. Could you imagine how it'd feel to be hurt and healed by the exact same person without even knowing it?" She replied making her son realize his mistake.

"I-It wasn't like I was trying to hurt him deliberately" He muttered under his breath.

"Well, my only advice is watch what you do around him. He does seem like the kind of person who could make you pay for saying something you'd regret" Mrs. Altman said with a chuckle escaping her lips.

"Not helping!" Teddy said groaning.

**-/-**

"Billy, someone's on the phone for you" Rebecca called through to her son.

"I'll take it in here mom!" He said walking over to his study desk, lifting the phone up and placing it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, uh it's Teddy."

"Oh, you decided on a name this time? Good for you" Billy replied sarcastically.

"Okay. I know I deserve all of your insults and even your injuries, but please just let me talk."

"You have two minutes" Billy said feeling that he was being far too generous.

"Thanks, well I just want to ask if we can start all over. Be bros, y'know just forget that I'd been such an asshole to you." Teddy said hopefully.

"Fine…"

"Aw come on, please?!"

"I said yes Teddy, I'm willing to forget if you'll forget it." Billy said shaking his head as he heard a loud cheer erupt from his phone.

"Thank you, I swear to god you won't regret this!" Teddy said smiling in complete happiness.

"Okay then…I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Billy asked blinking gently a few times.

"Yeah, I'll see you first thing tomorrow" Teddy replied.

"First thing?" Billy questioned.

"Yeah, my mom has a meeting with yours so I'm going to come with her and go to school with you" Teddy said making Billy quirk an eyebrow.

"Oh, well that sounds okay…but I'm pretty cranky during the morning"

"You're always cranky Ba-Billy." Teddy said shutting his eyes hoping Billy hadn't heard the slip-up.

"You have a funny way of starting all over" Billy commented shaking his head.

"Crap! That doesn't count!" He yelled into the phone making Billy laugh lightly.

"Who said we were counting?" Billy asked with a grin spread on his cheeks.

"Hey! No I call a time out!" Teddy called out laughing.

"Well, what if there aren't any time outs?"

"Agh I give in, I lose!" He said making Billy chuckle.

"Heh, well I've got to get some sleep…I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, night Billy." Teddy said.

"Goodnight Teddy" Billy replied pressing the end-call button.

_-/- _

Teddy stared at the sleeping figure longingly from the building opposite of Billy's "Billy…" He moaned increasing the sight of his binoculars, he knew that this was the creepiest thing he could ever do but Teddy couldn't keep away from him, he was just…special. Not because of his powers, or his appearance, just because he was who he was, nothing more and nothing less of perfection.

His body had curves in all of the right places, his chest rose and fell with each breath he took "Theodore?" Teddy gasped as he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Mom?! I- It's not what you look like" He said trying to regain his dignity.

"Okay, firstly I'm glad that I don't need to worry about a hybrid child. Secondly I'm going to hope that you aren't dangerously stalking William."

"I'm not stalking him…I just, wanted to look at him some more. Is that wrong?" He asked with a frown on his face.

"No…you're lucky that you're half Skrull. You see us Skrulls have a tendency to be attached to the ones we love."

"W-Wait, who said I love Billy?" Mrs. Altman chuckled at her son.

"I think it was made clear when you snuck out of the house and brought a pair of binoculars to stare at him."

Teddy's face flushed "I can't help it…he's just perfect." He said making Mrs. Altman smile.

"I know dear, when you fall in love, you're in love for good. But please try and take your time with William, I know that you're head over heels for him but just remember that he is a human who needs time to figure out his own emotions," Mrs. Altman said before patting her son's blonde hair. "Okay, now how about we get home and try to get some sleep. The last thing I want is for William to wake up and see you and me standing across from his home" Mrs Altman said making Teddy chuckle and nod.

**-/- **

"Hey Billy! You there?" Teddy asked waving a hand in-front of his face.

Billy made a small noise of surprise before nodding "Yeah? Sorry I zoned out a little" He apologized looking down to his feet, the two of them were sitting on the subway.

"So what is it you do in the morning?" Teddy asked giving him a warm smile.

Billy quirked an eyebrow "Yeah uh I go to the library…" He said lowering his gaze again.

"The library? That's cool." Teddy said giving another kind smile, making Billy's cheeks flush.

"Hey, that's my seat you're sitting in. Nerd" Billy flinched hearing the voice of yet another jock.

"Whatever…" Billy said standing up and walking away to find somewhere else to stand.

"What a dork right Ted?"

"Hey, just leave him alone. He's a cool guy, I mean I thought he was weird too but he's pretty epic."

"Really? Well I feel kinda bad now…" The jock said.

"Its fine, Billy's used to this kind of stuff…but just between you and me. Never. Ever take advantage of him…or I will make you pay for it" He said stepping out of his chair, walking across to the area which Billy stood.

"I'm sorry Billy…I should have beat him up, but he's not that bad a guy. He's just in with the wrong crowd"

"It's fine. I'm used to it" Billy reminded Teddy making the Skrull-boy clench his fist and hold his jaw _'Not when I'm through with them all…they'll all kiss the ground you walk on.' _Teddy thought as he moved closer to the raven haired teen, breathing in his beautiful scent discreetly.

**-/- **

"So this is the library?" Teddy asked looking at the books stacked on the many shelves.

"Yeah, what gave it away? The books or the sign that says 'Welcome to the library'?" Billy asked with a grin on his face.

"Heh, yeah yea-

"Billy? Oh I saw one of those pictures yesterday. Are you okay?" Jacob asked capturing the teenager in a hug.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine thanks…" Billy replied remaining calm.

"Well, I made sure that all of the pictures were taken down…including the ones hidden in lockers." Jacob said making Billy flush lightly.

"Thanks Jacob, I appreciate it" Teddy glared at Jacob with a fiercely possessive look on his face, he reached across and took Billy's wrist pulling him over to one of the shelves.

"Teddy? What the hell was that about?!" He asked in a loud tone.

Teddy didn't reply, he simply tightened his grip on Billy's wrist making the boy wince "T-Teddy…you're hurting me." He whimpered.

"Oh god Billy I'm sorry." He said releasing the grip he had on his wrist frowning as he seen the bright red mark that was sure to bruise "Please, don't be mad at me…I just don't like you spending time with that guy…" He said speaking in a venomous tone at the mention of the other man.

"W-Why?" He asked flushing as he realized just how close their bodies were.

"Because Billy…he wants you and h-he isn't going to have you" Teddy said possessively.

Billy leaned in slightly feeling Teddy's breath on his lips, he moaned lightly closing his eyes and leaning in, he gasped softly as he felt his body tumble forward, hitting the floor "Te-Teddy?" He asked looking in disbelief as the blonde haired boy ran out of the library leaving a hurt reality manipulator behind him.

**-/-**

Billy had managed to avoid Teddy for the rest of the day, maybe it was best if they didn't talk to each other, it always seemed to end with him being hurt. He'd made his way back to the library as school finished to hand in some of the books he'd finished during the day "So what have you got planned today?" Jacob asked with a warm smile spread across his features.

"Nothing. Just reading some more, why'd you ask?"

"Well, I'm reading some poetry at the coffee store later and was wondering if you'd like to come?" He asked with another friendly smile.

"Uhm…" Billy started with his mind returning to the fact that Teddy didn't want him to be around Jacob, he decided that he'd had enough of doing what Teddy wanted. It was time he was allowed to do something he wanted to do.

_-/-_

Billy had come along to the coffee store and listened to all of the poets, personally he thought most of them needed to show more emotion when they were reading their pieces but overall they weren't half that bad. He'd drank many cups of coffee with extra foam but decided that he would probably become an addict if he kept it up.

"So what did you think?" Jacob asked making Billy blink a few times. The two had left the coffee store and began to walk through the park as the night neared.

"Well, I thought it was nice. Not to deep but still good" Billy replied.

"Thank god, finally someone to give me some feedback…everyone just kisses my ass and expects me to take it casually," Jacob said smiling as he looked up into the sky "Don't you just love the stars?" He asked pushing his chin up so he could see his porcelain face.

"Oh…uhm yeah…I guess." Billy said looking at Jacob nervously.

"Don't worry I'll make you see fireworks." He said confidently leaning in to kiss the boy, he then grunted as he felt his body being slammed into the ground.

Billy gasped as he seen an unmistakable shade of blonde attack Jacob "Teddy don't hurt him!" He begged not wanting him to get in trouble.

"**YOU SON OF A BITCH, NEVER LAY A FINGER ON HIM EVER AGAIN**" Teddy yelled slamming his fists into Jacob's face aggressively "**YOU WORTHLESS** **PIECE OF SHIT**" He yelled standing up and kicking him in the face, knocking him out.

"Teddy stop it!" Billy begged.

"**I'LL SHOW YOU EXACTLY HOW IT FEELS WHEN YOU TOUCH SOMETHING YOU SHOULDN'T**" Teddy yelled.

Billy closed his eyes then used his energy to pull Teddy from beating Jacob to death "Teddy what the hell are you thinking?!" He asked gasping gently as he was yanked into the half Skrulls arms; he shivered as he felt warm breath on his ear.

"You are never going to see this man again…Billy, I've waited for as long as I could but you need to understand that you are mine…" Teddy said placing a gentle kiss on Billy's ear "No one else will ever have you…**_only me_**"

**-/-**


	7. Chapter 7

**-/- **

Billy looked at Teddy with a pair of wide brown eyes, he shivered gently feeling the wind blow against his body "W-_What?_" Billy said in a whisper, his lower lip quivering.

Teddy looked at Billy with a soft gaze, he walked over and placed his hand on his cheek "Mine. Billy, you're mine…not Jacob's. Not anyone else's. **Mine.**" Teddy said making Billy's stomach flutter.

"T-Teddy…" Billy spoke in a whisper, rubbing his cheek into the warm, gentle touch.

"I know that this is probably the worst way to tell you but Billy, I like you…a lot." Teddy said trailing his thumb in a circular motion on Billy's cheek.

Billy's cheeks were a bright red, either from the cold atmosphere or from Teddy's statement, he shivered again and stared into Teddy's crystal blue eyes "I-I don't understand…you're so much better than I am…you can't like me. I'm just a loser wh-

"Stop that. I swear to god you put yourself down when you should be lifting yourself up. But if you can't lift yourself, then let me" Teddy said wrapping his spare arm around Billy's waist.

Billy gasped under his breath with his gaze softening, Teddy liked him…he actually liked him. If this was a dream then he'd be so pissed when he woke up, he could feel Teddy's breath on his lips as he moved his hands up Teddy's chest to place them on his neck. He leaned in and prepared himself for his first kiss, this was the moment that he would look back to whenever he was sad and needed comfort.

***BANG* **

Billy gasped gently looking at the bright red flash that soared through the air, he felt his eyes widen as he seen the woman who he'd been hoping to see for years. She was being attacked by another man in a dark red suit with an odd helmet which had traces of purple on it "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Billy screamed running towards the man, his bright blue aura surrounding him, changing his clothing.

Teddy ran after Billy transforming into Hulkling, he sprouted his wings flying across to stand beside Billy in his battle "Ah, more children…insolent, arrogant children" The man said folding his arms.

"Who the hell are you?!" Teddy yelled clenching his fists.

"Me? I'm your worst nightmare, the mutant of all mutants, the leader of the Brotherhood. I am **Magneto**" Magneto called with a smirk covering his cheeks.

"Leave her alone!" Billy ordered as Magneto smacked The Scarlet Witch with a streetlight.

"Why don't you make me!" Magneto challenged making Billy growl under his breath.

"Iwantashieldaroundthescarletwitch, Iwantashieldaroundthescarletwitch, Iwantashieldaroundlthescarletwitch!" Billy chanted raising his energy covered hands to point towards the Scarlet Witch, with a large force-field surrounding her.

"Ignorant child" Magneto said lifting a car with his powers, throwing it at Billy at a quick speed sure to knock him out.

Billy closed his eyes, covering his face in fear but after a few moments he looked to see Teddy standing in-front of him holding the car with his large claws, he ripped the car in half and threw it at the unforeseen man, hitting him to the ground "I don't care what you do to her or me…but if you touch one hair on his head then I'll murder you." Teddy said in an angered tone.

"Heh, you're weak…" Magneto said tossing many different metal objects at the two of them, Teddy jumped into action slamming his fists down on the objects protecting Billy from any harm.

Billy however took this opportunity to charge a powerful amount of energy in his hands, he ran over in-front of Teddy and clenched his fists powering the attack further before blasting out a large beam of energy, sending Magneto through a water fountain, smashing the main piece. He then ran over to the Scarlet Witch who appeared to be waking up, he lifted her head and placed her head on his knee "Wanda?" He spoke in a whisper.

"Billy?" She said in a raspy voice "Am I dead?" She asked.

"No you aren't dead, but you nearly were…some man named Magneto is trying to kill you" Billy replied gasping as he felt something smash into his force-field "Teddy!" He cried using his powers to pull the barely conscious shape-shifter into the force-field "IwanttohealTeddy, IwanttohealTeddy, IwanttohealTeddy" He chanted placing his hands on Teddy's bare chest.

"Thanks" Teddy said jumping back onto his feet "Looks like this guys ready for round two, you guys up for a fight…we can take him together" Teddy said feeling determined to show Magneto who the child really was.

"Cute boyfriend dear but he's right we can finish Magneto off if we work together. Teddy was it? You're going to be attacking from the front while Billy traps him in a hold, once we have him where we want him Billy and I will render him unconscious." The Scarlet Witch said also feeling determined.

"Uhm, okay…I'm sure I can handle that." Billy said taking a deep breath, The Scarlet Witch counted them in and they charged towards Magneto, Billy manipulated his energy to wrap itself around Magneto's arms making his metal controlling powers figuratively useless.

"Argh, let me go you absurd child" Magneto yelled trying desperately to break Billy's hold on him.

"Hey old man, do everyone a favour and shut it" Teddy said punching Magneto to the floor, he then continued to slam his fists on Magneto making the older man feel weak.

"Now Billy!" The Scarlet Witch ordered, floating above Magneto beginning to charge her hexes.

"Okay!" Billy said releasing his hold on the man, charging a large amount of his energy.

"FIRE!" The Scarlet Witch yelled as the two blasted their energy into the leader of the Brotherhood of mutants and the last thing that Billy remembered was world around him turning much darker.

**-/- **

"Billy, dear are you okay?" Wanda asked placing the young mage's head on her knees.

Billy groaned lightly taking in short breaths, gathering in the energy to move himself into a seated position, he winced feeling a sharp pain in his head "Ouch," He murmured "What happened?" Billy asked looking around.

"You passed out dear, it would appear that we both pass out when we over-work ourselves." Wanda said chuckling gently.

Billy smiled lightly, leaning in and hugging Wanda gently "Where were you all of these years? I was always searching for you but I just couldn't find you anywhere." Billy said sadly.

"Oh, well I was technically exiled from returning here but the exile was lifted after I was found to be innocent. But once the Brotherhood of Mutants had found out I was proved innocent they decided that they wanted to take me down once and for all. If it weren't for you and your friend, I would have been as good as dead" Wanda said kissing the top of Billy's head.

"I'm just glad that you're safe" Billy said hugging her again.

"Oh, here comes your boyfriend, you bagged yourself a hot one." Wanda said making Billy flush deeply.

"H-He isn't my boyfriend…we're just friends" Billy said shyly.

"Well, you better get him before I do." She replied making Billy groan and hide his face in embarrassment. When he looked back up he made a small noise of surprise as he seen Teddy kneel down to his height.

"We better get going, I'm pretty sure the police will be here soon. Besides we have," He looked over at Wanda chuckling gently "Stuff to talk about." He said standing up and helping Billy to his feet.

"Wait, where can I find you?" Billy asked the woman dressed in red.

"The Avengers mansion, I've decided to live there for the time being" Wanda responded.

Billy nodded "Oh, okay…well goodbye for now Wanda" Billy said waving gently as Teddy lifted him in a bridal position, sprouting his wings and flying through the air to get Billy back home safely.

Wanda chuckled at the clearly embarrassed look on Billy's face, she lifted her hood and covered her body with her cloak "Goodbye my son."

**-/- **

"Teddy, put me down! I'm fine I swear!" Billy begged feeling silly, girls were the ones that were supposed to be carried. Billy wasn't a girl.

"Okay, we're just about there, stop squirming for now." Teddy replied keeping the hold on Billy's petite body. If Teddy was allowed he'd hold Billy like this for the rest of his life…but unfortunately he couldn't exactly come home with Billy in his arms.

Once Teddy reached Billy's apartment building he floated down and landed in an alleyway that was rather dark, placing Billy onto his own two feet "Okay, uhm wanna come inside?" Billy asked looking down to his feet.

Teddy grinned as he watched Billy's nervous movements, it was like he didn't even know how much he wanted him, despite his confession "Sure, I'd love to" Teddy said smiling warmly at Billy.

Billy nodded lightly as he walked towards the alley exit, he gasped gently as he felt his body being pulled back "Aren't you forgetting something?" Teddy whispered huskily in his ear. Billy looked down to his slightly ripped uniform and nodded, glowing a bright neon blue, changing his attire.

The two entered the apartment building and made their way across to the elevator, stepping inside. Teddy couldn't help but stare at Billy's beautiful face, it was just such a sight that he couldn't pass easily "Hey…stop staring…it's weird" Billy scolded him with a pair of red cheeks. Why it was so easy to blush from Teddy's gaze would forever be a mystery to him…

***Ding***

The duo stepped out of the elevator and walked across to the apartment door, Billy took out his keys and slid them inside of the door twisting the lock open "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Billy called getting no response as he entered the apartment with Teddy following him inside.

"Mom? Dad?" Billy called again still getting no reply "That's weird, they're always home by nine." Billy commented.

"There's a note on the counter" Teddy said pointing across to the counter.

Billy walked over and picked up the small piece of paper _'Billy, you're father and I were invited to a very prestigious event for our work and will be gone for the weekend. The twins are staying with your aunt, please behave yourself. There's some money in the cabinet in my bedroom if you need any and Mrs. Altman will be checking in on you on Saturday, take care. Rebecca xx' _

"What did it say?" Teddy asked taking off his jacket and placing it on the couch.

"Uhm…my family is gone for the weekend." Billy replied feeling the tension in the air, he took his jacket off as well and placed it on the couch.

"Cool, so you're basically home alone?" Teddy asked.

"Yup…" Billy said kicking his shoes off.

"Uh, Billy?" Teddy started.

"Yeah?" Billy asked.

"Could we sit down and…uh talk?" Teddy asked.

"Sure." Billy said nervously walking over and seating himself on the couch, Teddy taking the seat beside him. Billy lifted his legs and crossed them in a childishly, reaching across and turning on the TV.

Teddy took the remote out of his hand and turned the TV off "Billy, uhm I want to apologize…for quite a lot of things actually," Teddy started "I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for leaving you, I'm sorry for attacking…well I'm not sorry for that but I'm sorry for the rest of the things I've done to hurt you" Teddy said as Billy glanced across to look at him.

"It's okay Teddy…I just need to ask you something" Billy said gently.

"What is it?"

"Uhm earlier you said that you liked me…wa-was that true?" Billy asked hugging his knees tighter for emotional support.

Teddy looked taken aback by the question "Well, yeah…I do. I mean I know I'm no keeper or anything, but I like you so much Billy." Teddy said staring directly into Billy's eyes, Billy had nowhere to run, but he didn't want to run…not this time.

"You can't like me!" He cried out "I'm not the right person for you, I can't catch a football or talk sports with you. I can't fit in with you and I can't eve- I'm just not good enough for you." Billy said looking away.

Teddy stared at Billy with a look of disbelief, he then laughed under his breath before laughing louder making Billy's self-esteem drop "I'm sorry but you think that you aren't good enough for me? This is so ironic. I think I'm not good enough for you. I mean you're a mage that has all of these incredible powers and I'm just a shape-shifter with muscle."

"You're more than that…" Billy interrupted looking back into Teddy's eyes.

"I will be…if you answer my next question correctly." Teddy said taking Billy's hand, lifting him to his feet; he took in a few short breaths "Billy, will you be my boyfriend?" He asked placing his hand on Billy's cheek.

Billy felt his eyes widen in surprise, he looked at Teddy as if he was waiting for the joke to set in, but Teddy didn't look like he was joking…he was serious "T-Teddy I…" He looked at the disappointment that was already spreading onto Teddy's face "Yes." Billy said gently making Teddy's face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes?"

"Yes." Billy confirmed with flushed cheeks.

"Oh god, thank you Billy Kaplan, you've made me the happiest man on the planet" Teddy said lifting Billy into a hug.

"Calm down, it's not like we're getting married." Billy said laughing softly as he hugged Teddy back.

_'Yet.'_ Teddy thought pulling out of the hug, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Billy's cheek kissing it multiple times making the loud kissing noises each time he done so "Billy, you're perfect and now mine. I won't leave you…ever." Teddy said nuzzling his head into Billy's neck.

Billy made some small noises of pleasure yet confusion "T-Ted-Teddy" Billy stuttered feeling his lips press against his neck, he gasped and chewed down on his lower lip gripping onto Teddy's shirt.

"There we go…sorry about that, just wanted to mark what's mine" Teddy said chuckling at the adorably confused look on Billy's face.

"Oh god, my parents are going to see this and ask questions…" Billy said making Teddy chuckle again.

"Then how about we tell them before they can ask?" Teddy suggested making Billy's cheeks flush.

"But they don't know about me being gay…what if they decide to I don't know kick me out or disown me?" Billy asked.

"No offense Billy, but you might be overreacting a little. Your parents are extremely professional, your mom is a psychologist so she's got to be accepting of other sexualities and your dad is just really understanding to be honest" Teddy said trying to ease Billy's stress.

"I-I guess so, besides I guess I could always sleep at the mansion with Wanda if things go bad" Billy said blushing as he felt Teddy's lips press against his forehead.

"Please, you'd be sleeping at mine's if anything went wrong" Teddy said before yawning lightly.

"Uhm…do you want to s-sleep over?" Billy asked.

"Sure, it'd safe me from facing my mom's wrath" Teddy replied making Billy laugh lightly.

"It can't be that bad." He said smiling gently.

"You haven't even seen her when I disobey her" Teddy said smirking, he took Billy's hand and lifted it to his face kissing it "Okay now, let's get some sleep" He said walking across to Billy's bedroom hand in hand.

Billy opened his bedroom door and entered the room shyly, he looked at the mess his room was in and flushed before waving his energy over the room cleaning it in an instant "Hey, you'd be a pretty good maid huh?"

"Don't get any ideas…" Billy replied rolling his eyes, changing into his pajamas, which consisted of an over-sized t-shirt and a pair of sleeping shorts.

"I won't babe." He said lifting his shirt off and pulling his pants down to leave him in his boxers.

Billy bit down on his lower lip and slipped into his bed leaving some space for Teddy, who eagerly climbed inside _'Mmmh this feels so much better than just watching him in his sleep, wow I really do sound creepy' _Teddy thought lowering his head onto the pillows sleepily.

Billy held his breath as he felt Teddy's arm wrap around his waist "G-Goodnight Teddy" Billy said lowering his head onto the pillow.

"Night babe." He said pressing his lips onto Billy's forehead, he then leaned over and turned out the lights.

**-/- **


End file.
